


Nothing Gold Shall Tarnish

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Cumshots, Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Man, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, brief voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Dave invites his internet friend John over for the summer. Dirk becomes rapidly obsessed with him.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Nothing Gold Shall Tarnish

**Author's Note:**

> entry number 18723 in my infinite series known as "dirk strider has absolutely no morals whatsoever"
> 
> somnophilia is non-con and everything else is enthusiastically consensual
> 
> should probably add a disclaimer that i don't condone jerking off on people while they sleep, that's bad and you shouldn't do it

The last thing that Dirk Strider wants is one of Dave’s friends staying over. He already has one bratty teenager running the house, and the last thing he wants is another one. But he can’t exactly say no to the kid; he knows how much Dave’s online friends mean to him, and he’d feel like a grade A jackass if he didn’t let his friend over.

But when Dirk opens the door to greet him, he regrets his choice immediately, although in his defence he hadn’t been expecting John Egbert to be the hottest motherfucker he’d ever seen in his entire life.

“Hey, Mr. Strider!” John beams up at him, and before Dirk can say anything he’s shoved aside by Dave. John shouts his name jubilantly, throwing his arms around Dave, and everything Dirk ever knows about Dave meant that he was sure he would jerk away, but instead his arms curl around John’s waist, lifting him – quite literally – off his feet. Over Dave’s shoulder, John catches his eye and smiles, and he feels his heartbeat pulse in the hollow of his throat like he’s a fuckin’ lovesick teenager. Something dark stirs inside him, desires spilling into his blood like toxins from an abscess; desires he’s been trying to keep a lid on his whole life. Images flash through Dirk’s mind: John with his hands tied behind his back; John choking on Dirk’s cock, tears gathering in his eyes; John on all-fours, sobbing into his pillow –

Dirk clears his throat. “You two want some soda?”

John nods. “Thanks, Mr. Strider!”

He opens his mouth to tell him he can call him Dirk, but realises he _really_ likes hearing the words Mr. Strider coming from those unreasonably plump lips. Instead, he turns without a word, and heads to the kitchen.

~

John is beginning to get the slight, niggling feeling that he may, in fact, be a homosexual. Or at least, bisexual.

He’d always found Dave attractive, but managed to rationalise it as a simple aesthetical appreciation between bros.

He can’t do that with Bro. His dick jumps to attention so fast it’s like a Pavlovian trained dog hearing a bell. He’s never had such a visceral reaction to anyone before, regardless of gender, and a not-so-small part of him thinks that if Dirk doesn’t touch him _right fucking now,_ he’s going to die.

~

That night, Dirk finds himself gravitating towards the spare room. He swallows, dragging a hand over his face, and silently opens the door, padding into the room. John’s lying on top of the covers, sleeping unquietly in the sweltering summer heat.

And he was wearing nothing.

He wasn’t even wearing underwear, and Dirk feels a rush of blood go to his head. His cock looks small, but Dirk knows from first-hand experience that soft dicks can be deceptive. His ex had been a couple of inches soft, but he’d grown to a quite frankly astonishing size when erect.

He seems to be sleeping pretty deeply, but Dirk checks by snapping his fingers in front of his face. When John’s eyelids don’t so much as flicker, Dirk pulls out his cock, already hard and aching at the thought of what he’s about to do.

_God, Dirk, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?_

He’s tempted to come on his face (as well as do a lot more besides), but instead he comes over John’s thighs so he thinks it’s his own. He slinks out of his room, and lies in his self-loathing until he falls asleep.

The next night, Dirk’s feeling bolder. John’s mouth hands open in his sleep, and Dirk slips the head of his cock into John’s mouth, thrusting shallowly. John murmurs wordlessly in his sleep, and Dirk stills, but when John doesn’t wake up, he continues.

And continues.

And continues.

~

John is rapidly becoming obsessed with Dirk Strider.

He feels horny all the damn time, and he’s woken up every night to find he’s had a particularly explosive wet dream, and they seem to get worse by the night; this morning he’d woken up to find some had managed to land over his face.

Tonight, he can’t sleep; the heat in this fucking state is untenable for a northern boy like him. As a result, he’s awake when Dirk walks into his room.

He’s ashamed to say he recognises Dirk’s footfalls, and opens his eyes minutely. He’d mastered the art of opening his eyes so narrowly they look closed, after his Dad had hidden all manner of pranks and booby traps around his room as he’d slept. His cock swells as he sees the approaching silhouette, and Dirk makes a small but sharp intake of breath. He takes his cock from his boxers and begins to stroke it, and _fuck_ he’s big, and _fuck_ has he been doing this every night?

John knows he should feel violated, and he does, but he also feels unbearably turned on. He can’t believe he’s had such an impact on _Dirk Strider,_ Dave’s unbelievably cool, unbelievably hot big brother.

He knows the taboo aspect must turn Dirk on, so John manages to keep feigning sleep up until Dirk’s hand curls around his cock, giving a slow, experimental stroke. “Dirk,” he whines, and Dirk makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat. John’s eyes flicker open, staring at him. “ _Dirk.”_

~

John’s awake.

He’s awake, and he’s rutting against Dirk’s hand like he’s in heat, eyes fixed on his. “Dirk,” he whines again.

“How... how long have you been awake?”

“Since you walked in.”

“You sly little cocktease,” berates Dirk. “How about the past four nights?”

“No, I was asleep then.” John runs his tongue along his bottom lip. “Did you like it? Violating me like that?”

“I think you know I did. The evidence was all over you.”

“You’re a dirty old man, Dirk Strider.” And the fucking faunlet fails to disguise his delight behind his coy demeanour.

“And you’re a filthy whore,” snarls Dirk, pinning John’s wrists above his head.

John’s breathing heavily. “Want to tell me what you were thinking about when you were getting yourself off?”

“No, kid. I’m going to show you.”

John’s shivering with anticipation, deep ultramarine eyes staring up at him. “Wait there,” says Dirk. He gets off the bed, opening the closet in the corner and pulling out a black silk tie and a leather riding crop. There’s definite panic in John’s eyes now, and it’s like an aphrodisiac has been injected into a mainline IV.

Dirk secures the tie around John’s wrists, binding him to the headboard. “It’s a shame you couldn’t sleep tonight. I wanted to see how far I could go. I managed to fuck your mouth and your thighs; I wonder if you’d have slept through getting your ass fucked as well? Now I’ll just have to settle with doing it while you’re away.”

John bites his lip. “Do you want me to resist?”

Dirk swallows audibly. “Do you want to?”

John nods. “Yes,” he breathes.

~

Dave wakes up to the sound of steady, muffled thumping. He glances blearily at the digital clock on the night stand. Three a.m.

He groans, pulling the blankets over his head. Was his brother really fucking someone in the middle of the night while John’s staying over? Unbe-fucking-lievable.

Actually, it was very believable; this is a classic Bro move, but that doesn’t mean Dave still can’t be incredibly pissed off about it. He vaults out of bed, and pushes open Dirk’s bedroom door, only to find it empty. He hears a choked cry from the spare room, and Dave freezes in sudden, cold realisation. He walks hesitantly to the end of the hallway, seeing that John’s door is already open.

John was tied to the bed, heels nearly touching his shoulders. Dirk was pounding into him, his hand pressed hard over John’s mouth. Tears slip down John’s cheeks, harsh sobs coming from his throat.

“You look so fuckin’ good like this,” says Dirk, and Dave barely recognises his voice: it’s vicious, almost guttural. “This is what you were made for, baby. You were made to take my cock. It’s the only thing you’re good for. Isn’t it?” He takes his hand from John’s mouth, whose sobs increase in volume. “Isn’t it?” demands Dirk, fingers digging into his hips.

“Di- _irk,”_ cries John. “Please stop, it hurts, please –“ Dirk’s hand goes to his windpipe, pressing down, and John gasps for breath, eyes bulging.

Dave feels like his limbs have transmuted to lead in some sort of strange, reverse alchemy. He’d never have believed that his brother was capable of something like this, so he thinks for a moment that it must be some sort of roleplay, but Dave’s ninety-nine percent sure that John’s not gay.

A fresh wave of crying takes over John, and Dirk makes a low noise at the back of his throat, fucking him harder. “You’re so fuckin’ pretty when you cry, baby.”

“I hate you,” whimpers John.

Dave finally snaps back to reality, barging into the room. “Dirk, get the fuck off him before I snap your fucking neck.”

John makes a yelp of surprise as Dirk jumps backwards. “D-Dave! It’s not what it looks like, I – mean, he’s not –“ Dirk strokes John’s cheek, and he leans into him like a cat, and his hips jerk forward involuntarily.

“You’re just fuckin’ dying for my cock, aren’t you?” says Dirk, eyes twinkling. John whines, wriggling in his restraints.

“I-I – wh – so it _was_ roleplay? But John, you always say you’re not gay –“

“Generally speakin’, lil man, people who talk a lot about not being gay usually are,” drawls Dirk. He bends down, running his tongue over John’s taint, and John’s moans are like ambrosia.

“Oh God, not while Dave’s here, holy shit –“

Dirk’s eyes flick to Dave’s as he tongues John’s entrance, refusing to break eye contact, and Dave can’t bring himself to tear his gaze away either. Dirk draws back upwards, pushing his cock back into John and making him keen loudly. “Dave,” purrs Dirk. “I know you’re into the kid. Why don’tcha come up here and join us?”

“But... you’re there.”

“And?”

“ _And?_ You’re my brother!”

“C’mon, bro. It’s not incest if we don’t touch each other.”

Dave reddens, and takes a faltering step forward. All he’s wearing is an oversized t-shirt that goes to his mid-thighs, and Dirk motions for him to take it off.

Dirk dips his head, kissing John passionately, who moans into his mouth. Dirk’s body shudders, arms clenching around him as he fucks him, and groans deeply as he releases into him. He pulls out, and the trail of cum oozing from his entrance was outrageously hot, and the head of Dave’s cock glistens with pre-cum.

He moves forward, and he intends to kiss John, he really does, but then Dirk turns to him with a darkly sultry look in his eyes, and he finds himself lunging for him.

Dirk kisses like a fucking god, and Dave’s not surprised, because that bastard is good at everything he fucking does.

~

This is the hottest thing John Egbert has ever seen.

He wants a Strider to fuck him right _now,_ but that would mean putting a stop to the gorgeous spectacle currently taking place in front of him.

Dirk pulls away, pressing a kiss to Dave’s cheek. “You’d better fuck our boy, Davey. He’s so hard his cock’s going to drop off.”

“I... don’t think that’s possible,” says Dave.

“Yes it is,” says John petulantly. Dave smirks, and shimmies out of his boxers, straddling John. They’re still for a moment, just looking at each other, and then they’re kissing, Dave pushing into him. Despite being fucked by Dirk’s stallion cock, John’s still deliciously tight, and Dave whimpers. He fumbles with John’s tie, unravelling it and throwing it to the corner of the room. John’s arms immediately wrap around him, one hand clawing at his back and the other gripping his hair.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” groans Dave, and John gives a lust-soaked laugh.

“Was it when I sent you a pic of me a few years ago?”

“...Yes,” Dave admits.

John’s hips thrust upwards, his cock rubbing between their stomachs. Dave’s hand wraps around his shaft, stroking to the same rhythm of his pelvis, and John’s hand falls back against the cushion, his neck arching. Dave never expected that John could look _this_ fucking gorgeous, with his dark curls spilling over the pillows like ink and his rosebud mouth hanging open in ecstasy. “ _John,”_ he gasps. “Oh fuck, _John –“_ He breaks off with a groan as he comes, and when he pulls out Dirk immediately takes his place, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh wet and obscene. A series of high, short moans spill from John’s lips as Dirk’s hips move like a jackhammer, and the thought of Dirk’s fluids mingling with Dave’s inside him makes him shiver in the afterglow of his climax. John’s own release is explosive, some of it landing on his face, and Dirk leans down to lick it off. John’s legs clench around him as he feels Dirk’s seed fill him, head rolling against the pillow.

Dirk pulls out of him and pulls John against him, nuzzling his neck. “You’re such a cute little spoon.”

John, still recovering from the best orgasm he’s ever had, can only murmur incoherently. Dave drapes his arm around John, lips pressing in the hollow of his shoulder blade, fingers lacing with Dirk’s. John sighs contentedly, smiling.

“Wanna stay like this forever,” he murmurs.

Dirk nips lightly at his neck. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
